


Slow n' easy

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, dom yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: I LOVED THAT LAST FIC AND I NEED MORE YONDU IN MY LIFE. Could you please write something where Yondu and reader are getting married and reader loses her virginity to Yondu on their wedding night? And at first Yondu tries to control himself and be tender but it all ends up being really hot, passionate and dominant rough sex, which reader absolutely loves!





	Slow n' easy

"Yondu no." y/n giggled as her new pronounced husband carried her over the hotel room threshold. "Now darling, I thought ya enjoyed tradition." he chuckled as he made his way into the room. "I do I just don't want you to throw your back out carrying me." she said and saw him raise his brows. Letting go of her with one of his hands he held her by just one of his arms, giving her a large fox grin to top it off. "Show off." she smiled before he winked and pushed his lips to hers. Going over to the bed he pulled back and looked between the large bed and his new bride. Sitting her on the bed he layed his forehead against hers and took deep breaths to try and steady himself. Seeing this y/n bit her lower lip and looked down, "We don't have to ...if you don't want to." she said softly and felt her heart drop. She knew Yondu loved her and she didn't doubt he cared for her but he had never made a move pass kissing her. Whenever she had mentioned them making love he had changed the subject quickly. She was sure that being tonight was their wedding night he would want to do what all couples did but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Yondu did not want to have sex with her. Maybe he did not find her sexually attractive like she did him. As if he could feel her sadness his head shot back up to look at her. "You think I don't want ya?" he asked shocked by her words. "You think that I haven't had to stop myself from taking you every second of everyday. I have wanted nothing more than to feel you, to claim you as mine, but..." he stopped and she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "But what?" she whispered and when he looked into her eyes she saw his red eyes were now glowing. "I'll hurt ya..." he said in a deep voice. Knotting her brows she shook her head a little and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "I will y/n. I want you so much it hurts. It takes everything I got not ta have my way with you. I love ya girl. I love you so damn much and it would kill me to know I caused you pain." he said and she could hear the lust and desperation in his voice. He was fighting himself, all this time it wasn't that he didn't want her, it was the opposite, he wanted her too much. Swallowing she felt the wetness coat her panties and pushed her thighs together for friction. 

Yondu gripped her silver dress tight in his hands as he tried to read her face. Tried to figure out what she was thinking. When he noticed her legs tighten out of the corner of his eyes he took in a deep breath and growled in his throat at the scent of her arousal in the air. "I trust you." she said softly moving to cup his cheek. Closing his eyes he panted and shook, "you shouldn't." he growled, rubbing her lower back. He tried to hold back the wild male in him but before he knew it he was rubbing her hips and moving his hands to untie the back of her gown. Getting to the bottom he lifted her to stand in front of him on the floor. He kept his eyes on her face as long as possible, feeling the silk fabric fall through his fingers to the floor. Closing his eyes he dipped his head to kiss her and trailed his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. With a quick pull of his fingers the material of her panties ripped and joined the clothes on the floor. With his eyes still closed he felt as she slowly began undressing him as well. Rolling his shoulders he helped her to drop the dress shirt to the floor. He could feel the slight shaking of her hands when she undid his belt and pants. His virgin bride stopped there becoming too embarrassed to go on by herself. With his eyes still closed he let out a deep breath and ran his nose up and down her cheek. "If I hurt you or you want to stop at any time you tell me. If I don't stop feel free to hit me or do anything it takes to make me stop. Nod if you understand me." he said and felt her give a small nod. With this the blue Captain opened his eyes to look over his wife's body for the first time. Letting out a puff of air he had to bit his inner cheek to keep from pouncing on her then. Gripping her hips he rubbed circles on her hip bones with his thumb, pushing her back a little to gaze at her breasts. Kissing her lips he peppered them down to her throat and then shoulders. Moving his hands around to grip her ass cheeks he lifted her up with ease. The woman instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders. With a low chuckle he nibbled at her neck, "I got you baby." he purred as he moved to hold her with one hand while he used the other to crawl onto the bed. 

Gently gliding them down onto the soft mattress he held most of his weight off of her smaller frame. His cock was now pressed tightly against his pants and y/n could feel the hard member rubbing into her ass. Kissing her chest he sucked marks into her soft skin, licking at one of her nipples before giving a bite with his sharp teeth. Rubbing his hands down her sides he caressed her womanly lips with his finger, running the digit up and down her slit. Breaking away from her nipple with a pop he looked down as he pushed one of his fingers into her sex. Feeling how tight she was he knew he would have to loosen her up some but there was one problem, he didn't think he could wait that long. Adding another finger he heard her his and took a moment to regain his control. Pumping his fingers he heard her moan out and couldn't wait any longer. Jumping from the bed he made quick work of his pants and boots before crawling back up her body. Laying between her legs he lined himself up with her sex and slowly pushed in. She flinched at first and gave a small cry as he broke through her maiden barrier. When he had settled at the hilt of his cock he went to pull out but felt y/n grab his arm, "Yondu.... wait please?" she whispered so low he knew if it wasn't for his super hearing he wouldn't have caught it. Taking a few deep breaths he looked up to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was hurt. He was visibly shaking both with lust and fear as he brought his hand to her cheek and stroked the tears with his knuckles. Kissing her lips gently he waited until he felt her nod before pulling out and thrusting back in. After a while he heard her again start moaning and smiled. Picking up speed he held her a little tighter, groping her breast in his hand. He thought that he had everything under control until she moaned his name then he could no longer hold back the beast.

With a loud grunt he slammed into her, feeling his cock hit her cervix. Grabbing her wrists he held them down tightly by her head and grinned his hips into hers. Biting a line along her jaw he panted into her hair. Moving to hold her wrists with one of his hands he held her throat with the other. She was such a fragile little thing. So pure and innocent. Smirking he gave a whistle and made his arrow bring him the tie that was wrapped around the curtains. Sitting up he pulled out from her and grabbed her hands, tying her wrists together he saw her eyes to hold fear and lust. "Let's see how much I can corrupt my little angel." he smirked, his eyes now glowing a bright red. Grabbing her hips he flipped her over onto her stomach and tied the rope to the bed. Biting his lip he grabbed handfuls of her ass. "Do you trust me still angel?" he asked in a low voice and saw her nod, "Words baby." he said still admiring the view. "Yes." she whispered and he smiled, giving a small smack to her back side she flinched, "Yes sir." he said looking down at her. "yes...sir." she replied. "Good girl." he cooed. Grabbing her hips he lifted her back side up into the air, while her head remained flat on the bed. Smacking her ass she gasped out. "Now now hold still angel, your husband is going to take good care of you." he growled before sheathing his cock into her once again. Y/n gave a long moan at him hitting new angles. Kneeling behind her Yondu dug his fingers into the tops of her ass as he pulled out and slammed back in. She screamed his name and became limp as her body was hit with her first orgasm. Throwing his head back he continued to pull and push her off his cock. When he felt his climax coming he reached down and grabbed her hair, whistling he sent the arrow to cut the rope from the bed. Pulling her up he leaned back on his feet and held her in his lap. Holding her throat in one hand he bit marks into her shoulder, before kissing over the areas. Wrapping his other arm around her middle he held her close. "Who's are you?" he mumbled into her ear, biting at the lobe of it. "Yours." she moaned and he smiled, "That's right my angel." he said kissing the side if her neck. With a few more rocks he tightened his arm around her middle to hold her on him as he filled her with his seed. He grunted and groaned into her neck as he cummed and y/n gasped out at the hot feeling in her belly. 

When he was done y/n felt as his body relaxed and he placed lazy kisses on her neck, shoulder and cheek. Rubbing his hand down her arm he untied the rope and threw it off the bed. Helping her to lay down when he saw how shaky she was he moved to hold her close to him. "Did I hurt you?" he asked truly concerned. "No Yondu. It was perfect." she smiled. Rubbing his thumb over the imprints from his teeth he furrowed his brows, his face holding guilt. Grabbing his hand she placed a kiss on his knuckles. "It is fine..." she started but he cut in, "I marked you..." he said with a small amount of anger in his voice. "And I liked it." she smiled making him knot his brows and look at her. Searching her face for any lie he saw none and chuckled, "My angel ain't as innocent as she looks." he smirked and saw her bit her lower lip, "guess you'll have to work on finding how dirty I can be." she said, her cheeks heating up with a hard blush. Giving a growl, Yondu's eyes flashed red again and he grabbed her hip, "You gonna be the death of me girl." he grunted as he pulled her towards him.


End file.
